Merry early Christmas everyone!
by Odia
Summary: Bo napisanie tego było zbyt kuszące... Depresja świąteczna i matczyne uczucia, bez szczególnie zarysowanej fabuły i głębszego przesłania. Enjoy!


**A/N: **_Pewnie Arakawa-sensei nie chciałaby, aby jej bohaterowie obchodzili Boże Narodzenie. No ale cóż – możliwość napisania o tym była aż nazbyt kusząca. Mmm, ta koncepcja…_

_Użyłam słowa "alkohol", "spożycie" i "nałóg". Zwroty "aktualnie flegmatyczny" oraz "mogę go zjeść?" również nie wskazują na wysoki poziom intelektualny opowiadania, tudzież na zdrowie psychiczne autorki.  
_

_Dobra, nie owijam w bawełnę. Fabuła kiepska jest – Riza wyjechała gdzieś do Creaty, Ed rozwalił (może raczej "sama się rozwaliła") swoją rękę, depresja świąteczna udzieliła się Mustangowi i jego podkomendnym, a Gluttony zażera się czymś niesprecyzowanym o ludzkim kształcie. Uch, nic się nie dzieje… Ach, Odia i jej fabuła! Błagam, łaski! Łaski, ludzie!_

_T (dla nieakceptujących słowa "alkohol); General (a dla ambitnych może być nawet i Humor)  
_

_Kiczowate, świąteczne (khem) opowiadanie. Enjoy!_

_Um, i FMA nie jest (oi, nie jest?) moją własnością. Gdyby było, Ed nosiłby okulary i miał wadę zgryzu, a Mustang na codzień zakładałby strój baleriny.  
_

_(strasznie długa ta notka odautorska wyszła; uch, chyba nie mam doświadczenia... weźmie mnie ktoś na staż?)  
_

* * *

Deszcz. Chlapa. Ulewa. 

Kałuże... nie, woda pojęta ogólnie w malowniczy sposób wpisywała się w wielkomiejski krajobraz Centrali, przyprawiając osoby bardziej wrażliwe w kwestiach pogodowych o napady frustracji skierowanej w stronę ogółu społeczeństwa. A padało już bite trzy tygodnie i najwyraźniej chmura, która osiadła nad stolicą Amestris nie miała zamiaru poddać się podmuchom silnego wiatru i _popłynąć_ w stronę terenów bardziej ubogich w zasoby wodne. Na przykład w stronę Wielkiej Pustyni oddzielającej wspomniane państwo od egzotycznego Xing.

Tak wyglądał grudzień w Amestris. Centrala, East City, North City, South City, West City, Rush Valley, Dublith, Resembool, Reole, New Optain – wszędzie lało zamiast kusząco śnieżyć. Białego puchu nie było nigdzie – no, może odrobina ostała się na północy, gdzieś w szczytowych partiach gór Briggs na granicy z Drachmą.

Dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia pułkownik Roy Mustang siedział znużony za swoim biurkiem, wpatrując się w monotonny, zaokienny krajobraz atakowany przez coraz to nowe salwy deszczowej zasłony. Oto nuda wkradła się do jego pasjonującego, pełnego kobiet, randek, dokumentów do wypełnienia i Rizy Hawkeye (wraz z bronią) życia. Wschodnia kwatera główna, popularna HQ znajdująca się w sercu East City, przestała być dziś w jakikolwiek sposób atrakcyjna. Nawet żarty, które Breda stroił sobie z Havoca i jego nieudanych podbojów miłosnych w żaden, nawet najmniejszy sposób nie poprawiały nastroju aktualnie flegmatycznego pułkownika.

Riza Hawkeye znajdowała się na urlopie. Wyjechała do Creaty – dostała bowiem list z informacją dotyczącą prawdopodobnego odnalezienia dalszej części jej rodziny. "Badania drzewa genealogicznego i takie tam bzdury", jak poinformował swojego młodszego brata Edward Elric po rozmowie na ten właśnie temat, którą odbył z Płomiennym Alchemikiem.

W każdym razie, nieobecność Rizy z powodu „tych takich tam" powodowała zastój w już i tak będącej w wyimaginowanym lesie robocie. Brak pani porucznik równał się brakowi w dostawach nowych raportów, nieporządkowi w biurze, nowoodkrytym ekscesom alkoholowy Falmana i zadymionemu bardziej niż zwykle pomieszczeniu służącemu pułkownikowi i jego podkomendnym za biuro – palenie Jeana Havoca stało się bowiem o wiele bardziej uciążliwe niż zwykle. Możliwe, że jego nałóg pogłębił się wraz z urlopowym zniknięciem Hawkeye. Lecz to tylko domysły jego przełożonego i współpracowników.

- Jutro dwudziesty czwarty. – bardziej spytał niż stwierdził Kane Furey, poprawiając jednocześnie zsuwające się z nosa wielkie okulary w czarnych oprawkach. W odpowiedzi Vato Falman spojrzał mętnym wzrokiem w kalendarzyk stojący na biurku i wydał z siebie dziwny, gardłowy pomruk, który najwyraźniej miał oznaczać "tak".

I zapadła cisza. Nawet Heymansowi znudził się Jean i jego stały uczuciowy kryzys.

A deszczyk siąpił – tylko siąpił. A chmury się przerzedziły, i nawet przebiła się przez nie odrobina promieni słonecznych.

* * *

Mokra, grząska ziemia. I błoto. Doliczając do tego _rachunku_ deszcz, wyjdzie na to, że zima z powodów nikomu nie znanych wypięła się na zmilitaryzowaną potęgę kontynentu jaką było Amestris. A wydawała się być taką piękną i spokojną porą roku! Ten biały puch, zmarznięte rzeki i stawy… Teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że zamiast w nowe łyżwy i sanki przyjdzie zainwestować obywatelom w worki z piaskiem. Lub dobrego alchemika, który w sekundę postawi wał przeciwpowodziowy. W każdym razie, wynajęcie alchemika wydawało się być tańsze i bardziej opłacalne od owych niestabilnych woreczków. 

Winry Rockbell – najwyraźniej nie mająca ochoty na kontemplowanie aspektów pogodowych i ich konsekwencji – siedziała przy kuchennym stole, z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem obserwując stojący w kącie piekarnik. Wreszcie obezwładniającą ciszę przerwał dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

- W końcu… - mruknęła do siebie dziewczyna, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Już idę! – dodała, gdy dzwonek odezwał się ponownie, tym razem bardziej natarczywie.

Kiedy dopadła drzwi wejściowych, nie mogła (a raczej nie chciała) uwierzyć własnym oczom – przed nią stała sporej wielkości zbroja z szalikiem w biało-czerwone pasy zawiązanym wokół przyłbicy i nasiąkniętą wodą czapką Mikołaja przymocowaną sznurkiem do metalowego hełmu. Krople deszczu uderzały rytmicznie w pustą, metalową formę, wydając przy tym charakterystyczne dudnienie.

- Um, Al? – zapytała nastolatka nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. – Co ty tu robisz? Myślałam, że razem z Edem jesteście w East City. – spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, który aktualnie przestępował z nogi na nogę. – Właśnie… – dodała po chwili konsternacji. – Gdzie jest Ed?

Alphonse odchrząknął z towarzyszącym temu charakterystycznym pogłosem.

- Bo widzisz, Winry… – dał się słyszeć pełen zakłopotania głos dobiegający z wnętrza zbroi, następnie dwumetrowa, metalowa postać przesunęła się lekko w prawo, odsłaniając przemoczonego, niskiego blondyna z prawą ręką unieruchomioną na temblaku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, a raczej wykrzywił usta i z przerażeniem malującym się w złotych oczach, przyjrzał kieszeniom dziewczyny.

- Cz-cześć, Win. – mruknął, znów niemrawo wykrzywiając usta.

Winry nie odpowiedziała nic. Z ogniem, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet Płomienny Alchemik, płonącym w jej błękitnych oczach, zaciągnęła Edwarda Elrica do środka. Al podążył za nimi z cichym trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy Winry Rockbell odzyskała zdolność wysławiania się, w dość głośny i niecenzuralny sposób wyraziła swoją opinię na temat „samoczynnego i regularnego rozwalania się" budowanych przez nią protez.

Wspaniały prezent gwiazdkowy od braci Elric – naprawianie automatycznej zbroi dwudziestego piątego grudnia. Ot tak, pod choinkę, bo warsztat Rockbellów najwyraźniej prowadzi całodobowy serwis!

Kiedy ciasto się upiecze, zamiast w żołądku z całą pewnością wyląduje na głowie Stalowego Alchemika.

* * *

- Mogę go zjeść? – zapytał Gluttony, śliniąc się na widok śpiącego w śmietniku mężczyzny. 

Lust spojrzała na siedzącego obok niej grubego homunculusa, który chwilę wcześniej zadał nurtujące go od momentu „narodzin" pytanie. Podniosła sceptycznie, acz elegancko lewą brew, zatapiając się we własnych myślach.

Są święta… Konkretnie, _dzień po_ świętach, lecz to nie zmienia faktu, że wiecznie głodny Gluttony – za którego z roku na rok czuła się coraz bardziej odpowiedzialna…

Zaraz, chwileczkę, czyżby budziły się w niej pewne matczyne uczucia? Nie, zdecydowanie.

W każdym razie, _były_ święta, a Gluttony ostatni raz spożył istotę ludzką pół roku temu, w Reole, więc… W tym momencie Lust zafrapowana zwróciła swój wzrok na spokojnie pochrapującego w śmietniku kloszarda.

… Więc nadeszła pora by wszystkożerny homunculus zjadł coś bardziej… _pożywnego_.

- Smacznego! – powiedziała ze wzruszeniem, poklepując Gluttony'ego po plecach.

Nie musiała dwa razy powtarzać. Homunculus niezwykle łatwo podniósł swoje wielkie cielsko i z radością zeskoczył z dachu w celu zjedzenia śpiącego mężczyzny. Lust uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Gluttony! – dodała po kolejnej chwili kontemplacji "pewnych matczynych uczuć" i nonszalancko otarła spływającą po policzku łzę.

* * *

_Jak to szło? Read & Review?_


End file.
